Словио
Сло́вио — искусственный язык, созданный с целью быть понятным для говорящих на языках славянской группы без какого-либо дополнительного изучения. Создатель словио — лингвист Марк Гучко. Грамматика словио логична, проста и лишена исключений. Лексика состоит из общеславянских слов. Текст на языке словио понятен без перевода большинству носителей живых славянских языков. Список Сводеша для словио Slovio Русский язык ja я ti ты on, to он mi мы vi вы oni они tut, taktor, tuktor этот, эта, это tot тот, та, то tugde здесь, тут tamgde там kto кто sxto что gde где gda когда kak как ne не vse весь, вся, всё, все mnogju, mnog, mnoguo многие nekolk, nektor несколько maluo немногие inju другой, иной din один dva два tri три cxtir четыре piat пять velju большой, великий dolgju длинный, долгий sxirju широкий tolstju толстый tezxkju тяжёлый malju маленький kratju короткий uzkju узкий tonkju тонкий zxen, ludica женщина muzx, ludic мужчина [[]] человек dete ребёнок, дитя svadzxen жена svadmuzx муж mama мать otec отец zver зверь, животное riba рыба ptak птица sobak собака, пёс vosx вошь gad, zmia змея cxerv червь drev дерево les лес palka палка plod плод, овощ seme семя, семена list лист koren корень kora кора kvet цветок trava трава sxnur верёвка kozxa кожа, шкура miaso мясо krov кровь kost кость sadlo жир jaico яйцо rog рог hvost хвост pero перо vlosis, sxerst волосы glov голова usx ухо ocx глаз nos нос usta рот zub зуб jazik язык nogot ноготь nog, stopa стопа noga нога kolen колено ruk рука, ладонь krilo крыло bruho живот smelost внутренности, кишки sxia шея hrebet спина grud, sisk грудь serdce сердце pecxen печень pitit пить edat есть, кушать kusit грызть, кусать sosat сосать pluvat плевать bluvat рвать, блевать viatit дуть dihat дышать smehit смеяться vidit видеть slisxit слышать znat знать mislit, dumat думать niuhat нюхать, чуять boiat бояться spatit спать zxiznit, domovit жить umirat умирать smertit, ubit убивать borbat, borit бороться lovit охотиться udarit ударить rezit резать, рубить razsxtepit разделить zakolit кольнуть skrebit царапать kopat копать, рыть plavat плавать letit летать hodit ходить, идти pridit приходить, прийти lezxat лежать sidit сидеть staiat стоять vrotit вращать, вертеть padat падать podat давать derzxit держать zximat сжимать tirat тереть umivat мыть, умывать utirat вытирать tiagat тянуть tiskit толкать, пихать kidat бросать, кидать viazat вязать, связывать sxitit шить scxitat считать molvit, gvorit, skazat говорить, сказать pesnat петь igrat играть plovit плыть tecxit течь mrozit замёрзнуть opuhit пухнуть solnce солнце luna луна, месяц zvezd звезда voda вода dozxd дождь reka река ozero озеро morie море sol соль kamen камень pesok песок prah пыль zemla земля oblak туча, облако tuman туман nebo небо veter ветер sneg снег led лёд dim дым ogon огонь pepel зола, пепел palit, goret жечь dorog дорога, путь gora гора cxervenju красный zelenju зелёный zxoltju жёлтый belju белый cxernju чёрный nocx ночь den день rok год toplju тёплый holodju, zimju холодный polnju полный novju новый starju старый dobrju хороший, добрый bezdobrju, zloju злой, плохой gnilju гнилой bezcxistju, grazju грязный pramju прямой krugju, kulaju круглый ostrju острый tupju тупой gladju гладкий, ровный mokrju мокрый suhju сухой pravilnju правильный blizju, nedalkju близкий, недалёкий dalkuo, dalkju далёкий, дальний prav правый lav левый u при, у, возле in в so с i и esli если bo, tapocx ибо imen имя Для написания можно применять как кириллицу, так и латиницу: а б в г д е ё ж з и й к л м н о п р с т у ф х ц ч ш щ ъ ь э ю я (произносятся так же, как в русском языке) a b c cx d e f g h i j k l m n o p r s sx t u v z zx (cx = ч, sx = ш, zx = ж) Для некоторых звуков также применяются дополнительные латинические сочетания: * hq (как h в немецком halbe или английском hotel); * hx (всегда произносится как русская х''); * '''wx' (шч или щ''); * '''x' (если не состоит в сочетаниях sx, zx, cx, jx или wx, произносится как кс или гз) — не рекомендовано к использованию. Для использования кириллицы разработано две системы письма, называемые «система ЙА» и «система Я». Так как использование кириллического письма не регламентировано правилами словио, а является больше адаптацией русского гражданского шрифта к написанию текстов на словио, автор языка Марк Гучко не решился утвердить одну из этих систем в качестве основной, оставив, тем самым, процесс утверждения на волю изучающих словио из числа восточных и южных славян. Сам Марк Гучко придерживается использования «системы ЙА». Назначение буквы q в письме языка словио пока не определено, но можно применять её как равнозначность символу «Ь» (мягкий знак). Пример: коньяк — konqak. В качестве мягкого/разделительного знака также можно применять апостроф ('), что, однако, не приветствуется. Словио постоянно развивается и дополняется. К 1 апреля 2007 года доступна версия словио 2.74k. Ссылки * Славопедия * Slovio.com — официальный сайт словио. Содержит учебник, словарь и примеры текстов. ** Словарь в таблице Excel в архиве zip. * imesto.sk/a/huckom/ — личная страница Марка Гучко. * Новости на Словио (почти ежедневные). Категория:Искусственные языки